theworldtegakifandomcom-20200215-history
Story so far
=Signs of the End= Orion spends her days wandering The World, and begins to notice that the corruption is starting to become more worrisome. While cleaning up an area, she runs into Kliibu, an odd Data Bug who seems to have a mind-of-sorts of it's own. After his help defeating a actual Data Bug, Orion desides to keep an eye on him, instead of deleting him. When she returns to town, Orion walks by an argument. Ju Yeon, a known hacker, and a moderater, named Auxis, are fighting it out intown. From the sound of things, Ju Yeon isn't as much of a hacker as everyone thinks. She says how he jipped her on the character designs she came up with and tried to hack her computer to delete the originals. The fight carries over as he seems to get more forceful to quiet her, and Orion steps in to help. Helping her get away, Ju Yeon and Orion try to make a run for it. While running, Ju Yeon spots Demi, the head admin, and calls him out for help. Surprisingly, he comes to their aid and then quickly leaves. Ju Yeon explains how, lately, CC Corp has been getting out of line, and the players need to know about it. Worried that the ruckus she made might get them in trouble with the mods, Orion comes up with the idea to hide in the Net Slums till it calms down. But they need a ride. Just in time, Kliibu makes his appearence and gives them a lift to the Slums. After ariving at the Slums, Orion and Ju Yeon are suprised to find just how run down they've become. Normaly, its just filled with Vagrant A.I's and hackers, but it seems they've been chased out by a virus overflowing from the server. Orion begins to investigate, trying to find the source of the virus contamination, but instead finds a A.I trying to ride it out. He seemed too corrupted to tell what he saw, but it was enough to get Orion going. Someone was doing something to The World, and she needed to find out before it was too late. =Where it all begins= A break from the drama, Ju Yeon finds Demi relaxing intown. He seems to know more then they do, but isn't willing to say. When she asks why he hasn't been on her case, he says how he knew about CC Corp jipping her, and how there's no point in bothering with her. Happy to know there's at least one person high up on her side -- and that its the man who always seemed to hate her -- Ju yeon shows a bit of affection, which he quickly punishes her for. However, she won't be stopped so easily. Back to work, Orion desides to go visit her own boss, but finds that where she needs to go is now a PROTECTED AREA. Orion has too much attention on her right now, not to mention she's in a busy town. She can't use her own skills to enter. Once again, Kliibu shows up when he's needed, and offers a lift. The loud PROTECTED AREA alert has caught a few players' attention, though. Arcane, Kleon, Ju Yeon, and a shy Zeida, get brought along for the ride. The group arrives at Hulle Granz Cathedral. Some seem to be seeking answers, while others are just worried to be there. They enter the cathedral, and Orion goes up to the statue. To their surprise, someone else is already there. A player named Shizura, who's hacker friend let her in. They seemed to be hanging around, waiting for something to happen. But just as they get talking, an uninvited guest appears. A Data Bug drops from above! Surprised, everyone looks toward the hacker, but he says hes got nothing to do with it! Kleon seems the most suprised, for that's what she was looking for. Her brother had been put in a coma by a Data Bug, but she had been unable to come back to the area. But now she had herself to worry about, along with all the other players there! Orion tells them all to start attacking the data bug, and for Zeida to keep them all healed up and alive. Confused, and worried, they begin to attack anyway -- they can't exactly run anyway! Suddenly, the protection breaks, and Orion springs into action! Orion uses Data Drain on the bug, and changes it back to a normal monster. Shocked, the others dont know how to react to the sight they just saw, though kliibu seems all too used to it. Snapped back to reality by Orion's shouting, they all got back to work and finished off the bug. After a moment of silence, Arcane asks if she was an A.I. Orion stays quiet, but Arcane states that it doesn't matter anyway. After abit of discussion, Orion goes back to the statue, only to find no answer to her calls. She says that "she" is still sleeping. Kliibu, a bit sad to hear, talks with Orion a bit about "Cake". Though everyone else has no idea what they're talking about, Orion states that her busniess is over, and leads everyone out of the area. =Truth behind the Truth= While in town, Orion uses the quiet moment to catch some sleep on a boat, though it doesn't last long. Awoken by another player catching a ride, she spots Aki on the bridge above. Though he has a bit of language fail, the two start a conversation. Aki talks of a girl he once knew named Artemis, who dissapeared some time ago. When Orion shows that she seems to know a bit of information about the "Lost Ones" -- or players that have either disappeared or gone comatose -- he begins asking her questions. After hearing that his friends character is still "online", Orion offers a hand. Though, she explains, it might get him deleted or worse. Confused, but not willing to let go of his only lead, he follows her to the Chaos Gate. She desides to check an area that even hackers can't enter -- or rather, that they can't FIND -- but is known to have random A.I's and the like wander into. Aki being dragged along for the ride, Orion uses Gate hacking to get them on their way. After ariving at /\ Silent Lonely Great Seal, Orion finds the area full of corruption, though she's not really surprised anymore. Aki, wondering what they're doing in such an area, begins to ask the point of coming. Noticing that the area is already corrupting his PC, she explains that areas like this can create lost ones, and he needs to quickly join her party or he's next on the list. Wondering why hes the one being warned even though he's a higher level, he gives up and follows her. On their way into the dungen, they run into Kliibu, who seems to be everywhere these days. After telling him that they're on their way to "His room", Orion invites him to come along, which of course he does. Wondering why Kliibu doesnt need to joing the party as well, Orion explains to Aki, that Kliibu could probably do more damage to him than the area could, so he leaves it be. They come to the end of the dungen and find the Data Bug. During the battle, Aki questions just who -- or what -- the two of them are. Orion explains that not everything CC Corp shows is all there is. Realizing she's an A.I, and a lot better at the english she just learned from him, Aki fumes at the sidelines. At that moment, the protection breaks, and Orion data drains the monster. Angry that she didn't do it before, Orion explains to Aki that she can't shoot it off as she pleases -- that it can only be used once the protection is broken. After hearing he can fire at will, he takes down the monster. After a bit of comic relief involving Aki getting blown up by a trap chest, they continue on their way. Teasing him along the way, Orion leads Aki through what seemed to be a normal wall, into a completely white room with gaps in the floor, and a rocking chair. Orion explains that its the Creator's Room -- or Harald's room -- Harald being the creator of The World, and of Aura. Kllibu, a bit damaged from the area, states how Orion is infected by some of the virus. Orion states that its a draw back of using data drain, and then explains to Aki that the reason they came was became a player in the past had been put comatose there by Tri-Edge. Kliibu then tells her that the infection of the room is over 100%, and that Harald is gone. Aki, surprised to hear he's dead, is then told that he had been long gone, and only A.I's of him were left behind. After Kliibu reminds her that it's hard to totaly delete things, she realizes that he might still be around. =Caged Bird= Meanwhile, Ju Yeon has been on the hunt for the reason behind all the recent corruption. She follows a lead to an empty dungen she hacked her way into, and finds a large data bug there. But this data bug seems different...it suddenly starts talking to her! Seems her meddling isnt well liked by the ones behind this, so they desided to make use of her. They hack her character, and fuze it with the data bug, creating an A.I they can control. Sadly, this has horrible effects on Ju Yeon in RL, as the headset overheats and melts to her head, and she fells comatose. Seems like shes trapped inside her corrupted character! The "Off worlders", as they call themselves, start making their move, throwing data bugs and corruption all around the servers. Even the towns are going all screwy, as a giant Data bug Cerberus appears. And guess whos riding the big boy? Ju Yeon! Or as shes now called, the Data witch. The players are thrown into a panic, until Orion charges in and attacks it head on. Following her lead, they use the stairs she creates to fight also. Demi seems extremely confused, but he also joins in the fight, charging straight for Ju Yeon. He seems to know that shes not all there, and is more intent on saving her then fighting the data bug. Seems like its an enemy to all, when even the A.I's are joining in the fight! Kliibu and Pip lend a hand from the sidelines. Just as the Protection breaks on Cerberus, the data witch makes her escape. Extremely pissed, since he had finnaly broken through to reach her, Demi goes all out and murders the poor Cerberus. Everyone is tramatized. (lol) After sneaking off, the data witch corners Kliibu in an empty field. Seems she wants to him to join her side! Kliibu, confused since Ju Yeon was a friend of his, is easily infected by her as she breaks through his defenses! He cant seem to refuse her! She messes with and further corrupts his coding, and soon hes under her control. Due to the corruption, poor kliibu cant even speak a word anymore! How will he be saved if he cant say he needs help? Seems like thats all his real self can do! After receiving orders from his new master, Kliibu gathers some forces and attacks Fort Ouph. Much to Orions surprise! She seems to have followed the corruption straight to him, and finds herself debating what to do. Should she delete one of her Comrades? She desides to try to fix whats been broken instead, even though he was very broken to begin with. Thats when the Data Witch makes her appearence. Seems she wont let things go as planned. Seeing that the barriers just wont fall with her around, Orion charges straight for her. Orion suddenly stops after hearing a sound. Its the voice of the real Ju Yeon! Shes calling out from inside the D.W! Realizing that shes still in there somewhere, Orion does all she can to draw her out. Trying to break through her barrier, Orion hears a scream and is stoped by Kliibu! Seems her wish to save them both brought him back to his senses. But even so, he leaves with the D.W. Seems he still has things he needs to do. =Darkest before Dawn= Orion seems to have reached her wits end, as she finnaly breaks down under the pressure and reveils she not all the rainbows and gumdrops everyone thinks she is. She too is just a person trying her best to no avail. Demi and Yin Suo find her crying all by her lonesome and offer some comfort. Seems Demi knows 1st hand what happens when you try to delete her, and abit about how she came to be, so he doesnt make a move on her. Instead, he continues working, trying to find a way to save Ju Yeon, catch the culprits, and also with working on another little project. Yin Suo then reveils some information that may, or may not help. An A.I named Jacob that seems to have been around since the begining of the game. Seems CC Corp had been using him for testing items until he recently escaped. She says that since he knows the system to its core, he might know how to reverse Ju Yeon! But how will they find him on their own? They deside to ask the players for a hand in the form of an event. The players jump at the chance to lend a hand, and begin the search for jacob. After a mass of failed attepts, Arcane finnaly manages to find him! But hes not exactly happy hes been found, or is he really all that willing to help because Arcane has cooties. Just as Acranes about to give up, Orion shows up and tries her hand at convicing him. He seems to reconize her and is alot calmer then before. When things finnaly quiet down, one of Kliibu's lackeys shows up! Seems they know what the event was for and dont want anyone interfering. Orion and Arcane fight their all, until Jacob ends things by eating the poor spector. Jacob is not pleased by any of whats going on, and refuses to help whut so ever. Orion cant seem to break through until jacob finaly gives in. Yume appears and things get abit testy, but in the end he still lends a hand. Seems Orions human side reached his. =Delete.= While everyones off talking with jacob about how to fix things, Demi's doing his job behind the scenes. After gathering some info, he finds one of the culprits of the whole incident. Seems its all the corrupt moderators working together! He finds that their using the D.W to collect players information, and using it for their benifit. Account info, passwords, access to their computers and information, anything they can use to earn a quick buck. After having gathered enough evidence, Demi brings down the hammer on all of them! And hes not showing any mercy, IG nor in the real world. He makes his way to the real Brain behind the opperation, the moderator Ju Yeon had fought with before, Auxis!! Seems he deals with him in a more face to fist manner, when he corners him in his office. Demi tries to get as much info out of them as he can, but it seems they never thought much on a way to reverse her. They planned to leave her so she couldnt tell what she found. Annoyed, Demi returns to where everyones assembled and hears the new plan. Jacob can fix her, but its going to be tricky. They have to destroy the source of her infection 1st, the data bug that fuzed with her! Using Orion to track the virus' to their source, they head out to find Ju Yeon, and their only chance in saving her. =Waiting for you= They finnaly arrive at the end of their search, an area overflowing with corruption and viruses. Is this wasteland really where Ju Yeon is? Suddenly, the earth shakes under them! They turn and see its what they came for, the data bug of data bugs, The Data Dragon! (were so inventive with names lemme tell ya.) And of course, here comes the D.W in toe! Seems shes here to guard her life support. Jacob explains that they need to break the dragons protection in order to drain it from Ju Yeon. He hangs back and waits as Demi and Orion battle it out with the enourmous monster. The D.W seems surprised that Demi is even helping at all. Why? It seems to share Ju Yeons memories because of their connection, and begins questioning his motives. Ju Yeons life was full of disaster and back luck. Nothing seems to go her way, or did anyone let it. These memories seemed to be what was fueling the D.W's coroperation with the Off Worlders. Demi explains that the world is not against her, and that hes been fighting IG, and IRL for her. Shaken by his resolve, the D.W goes quiet. Is her mind changing for the better? But things just arent that easy! Auxis of all people appears to stop the interference! But hes not alone, hes got a hostage. Demi's Sister! Angry that he was caught and beaten, Auxis had turned to the one thing he could use against Demi. But Auxis failed to realize that stupidity is genetic, as the siblings chat as if nothing is wrong, and demi laughs at her for getting caught. (your such n ass Demi). Auxis gets angrier and angrier at the situation and after threatening to hurt Demi's sister, something unexpected happens! The D.W of all people comes in and ends his rampage. She infects him just as he had her, and corrupts him completely. This has painful effects on him in the real world, and he falls unconscious, along with some nasty wounds. At that moment, another player apears name Ateryu, and he joins in the fight with the data dragon. Finnaly the protection breaks, and Jacob gets to work. He manages to seperate Ju Yeon and the D.W from each other! As soon as hes done, he tells the rest to finish off the dragon. At that moment, Ateryu lands the final blow and kills it for good. The D.W slowly disappears, becoming nothing more then another monster in The world. Jacob continues working on Ju Yeons information, as much of it is scrammbled and hard to find. When she finnaly gets talking, she seems to be unable to remember anything at all! Is she really alright? =Thank you and Good-Bye= Having a quiet moment of rest in Mac Anu, Ju Yeon, Jacob, and Orion relax together. Orion, extremely tired and over her infection limit sends an email to Kliibu, saying that Ju Yeon is alright now, though she still remembered nothing. She asks that he come meet them at the town so he can see her. After she finishes, she goes quiet for a moment and looks at the sky. Something seems to be on her mind. Ju Yeon looks over a file that was given to her by Demi. Seems it was the little project he had been working on for so long. A file full of information and evidence, proving that the designs CC Corp claimed she stole were really hers. Though it makes no sense to her now, she would later realize just how important it was. Orion stands and states that shes run out of time, and its time for her to do what she needs to do. Jacob tells her that shes already past her limit, but Orion is unshaken. Just what is it shes so serious about? Kliibu appears just in time to catch her before she gets started. Orion hugs him and points to Ju yeon. She asks him to protect her. Kliibu grabs orion, seems he doesnt want her to go. But sadly, she tells him goodbye, and continues toward the middle of town. Many players who were along for the journey watch as she creates stairs leading to the sky, and erases them so none can follow. Orion had become extremely corrupted from the constant stream of data drains, and her fight with the D.W. She reaches to the sky and begins her finnaly task. Cleaning out the servers of all the virus' and corruption from this messy incident. She loads her most powerfull program "Drain heart", and data drains the system. Reaching every corner of the servers, Orion does a clean sweep, taking every bit of the corruption into herself. Now, she turns the trigger to herself. Before she loses herself to the virus and corruption, she uses data drain on herself. Destroying most of the virus, and scattering large chunks of her data. All everyone can do is sit and watch as whats left of her turns into an orb of light and fades away. And thus, she too sleeps, until she will be awakened once more. Prinny - To the mods : feel free to fix anything i missed To the players : You can ask on the talk page any questions you have on the Story, or edits it needs.